The pain of betrayal
by i luv cartoons
Summary: ONESHOT a prequel set 3 weeks before Mordakota Heather has regretted sending Mordecai off the island so she lies in her room depressed and messed up with Mordecai plushies all over the floor can her sister Linda and her mom find a way for her to be happy again? rated T cause this story is a little bit sad


The pain of betrayal ONESHOT

(AN this story was set three weeks before Mordakota this story is from

Heathers point of view after she lost Mordecai over chris and competing

On the show until one day Heathers Mom and sister linda convince her

To go to him will she make it in time)

Linda's POV

"I stared at the dark dark room that was my sister Heather's she had competed on a game show not so long ago and had fell in love with

A blue jay he did seem like a nice guy but now why is she so upset?."

Heathers POV

"I stared at the ceiling with nothing to do I was sad and lost ever since

A certain blue jay got dumped by me I realised this was an accident

And I needed him now". "I had dumped him over Chris he host and

Competing on the show" my bedroom was dark, good enough to be

Sad in, Plushies of Mordecai all over the floor, my bed covers wrinkled

And in a mess, but that was going to change when one of my sisters

Knocked on the door!

Narrators POV

Linda opened up to Heathers room she was quiet inside it sounded like

She was crying into her pillow she steped around all the blue jay plushies

On the floor and finally got to her. She was in very bad shape her black

Hair in knots, her clothes covered in stains, even her feet hadn't got shoes on Linda finally worked up the nerve to talk to Heather!. She

Patted her on the shoulder lightly "Heather" she whispered softly she

Woke up to see Linda with a hand on her shoulder her face was in bad

Condition as well mascara ran down her cheeks, with the tear drops

Following. "We need to talk about why you're so sad" said linda Heather

Wiped back a tear and she told her all about the drama between Chris and Mordecai "I have an idea" said Linda. Heather feeling slightly better

Grabbed one of her Mordecai plushie's and hugged it "im sorry" she said

To the doll.

Later

Linda came back into heather's Room with her Mom "what happened

Honey Linda told me about all the drama!" Heather got her face out

Of her pillow and started talking about how much she loved Mordecai

But wanted to be on the show at the same time and had no choice

But to let him leave. Heather's Mom put her shoulder around her.

"Listen there's always an option for you" said Heather's Mom heather

wiped her face "oh yeah" she said "we searched up Mordecai's name

on the internet and we decided to give you this" said Linda it was

Heather's red teleportation sphere, and a slip of paper with Mordecai's

Address on it. "Go to him" said Linda "thanks Mom and sis" said Heather she went to the bathroom to clean up.

On the way

Heather dressed up in some new clothes, and a black hood, and threw

Her large sphere the portal opened up she went inside it was dark but

She wasn't going back soon she saw a crack of light! She went inside

And saw it was an opening door. She steped out and saw a park, and

A big green house,.

At the house

She read the address on the letter box to see if it was right she walked

Up the stairs. And was about to knock on the door she put her cloak over her head and peered through the window! Then she saw who she

Was seeking. The guy she wanted she was happy but soon on the other

Side was a certain blonde girl, wearing a light pink top, and neon pink

Leggings, "oh no in too late" she said as she watching Mordecai and

The girl playing video games she heard Linda and her Moms voice

Echoed through her head! "But maybe it won't be if I let it"

said Heather. She walked down the steps with plans in her head on what to do would they be successful or will they fail.

(AN woo hoo my first oneshot anyway this story was set before

Mordakota and near the end of the first chapter there will be more

One shots like this but no long story's for a while ill be working

On some RS and AT but ill promise there's more MxH more

HFGxD and RxG and most importantly CxB anyway

Toon luvers out


End file.
